114888-why-is-wildstar-not-trying-to-bring-in-new-players
Content ---- ---- Drop 3 (might) coincides with the most popular month for all of video gaming. | |} ---- ---- If you're trying to convince ANYONE reading these boards that Drop 3 would have more impact in October than November, you are preaching to the choir :). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- To help right a sinking ship you don't add extra people into it. But yeah it is something that would be a wise move after drop 3, not before drop 3 as it would just increase negative word of mouth. | |} ---- Drop3 gonna be the death of this game if released in november. Funny how carbine thinks they can compete with this other game LOL | |} ---- the elder game doesn't suck. Raids are a blast. It's the issue of getting there and then staying there that sucks. :( | |} ---- Raids are fun, for PVE'ers who are not raiding having fun. I personally didn't like the adventures, however they did fix them a lot in a recent patch having to wait for objectives in WOTW used to be mega lame never did a dungeon just because I came here to PVP really, but even fun dungeons once you have all the gear and the achievements why would you continue to redo them? | |} ---- ---- I wish the Guest Passes could be modified slightly, all my friends have/are already playing WS and I feel a bit iffy about giving my codes to a stranger when it's linked to my account if that player misbehaves for some reason, which I hope they wouldn't do, but you never know. | |} ---- Didn't it say in the mail with the codes that you can (and will?) be held responsible for the actions of the persons who claim the code? Like what you said, it's not really an option for a "free trial" to be giving out codes that can potentially get your account banned for trying to help out wildstar. I do hope they introduce a free trial with megaservers. Even though there might be million invites around there will still be players who don't know / can't be bothered to find one. Same happened with DotA 2. They pretty much threw everyone 12 invites during the last 3-4 weeks of closed beta (when it already had like a million players) yet still there was a rush of new players when it went into open beta despite Internet being absolutely packed with free invites for it. I don't see how this would be any different for WS - Sure you can find an invite code if you go sniffing for it, but you'll be missing loads of potential players if you force them to work for it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ArchAge? That game I played yesterday and cringed at the tutorial, slow combat, bland story and dull play style? | |} ---- I honestly hated it, but one of the main reasons apart from the awkward movements, it feels like an old mmorpg. | |} ---- ---- Wildstar started with a bunch of full servers, in fact 14 full servers at launch in NA alone. Evindra used to be the redheaded stepchild because it tended to be medium when the rest were high. Oh how the mighty have fallen! We'll see how AA does in the long run. Right now, they appear to be in the server- and bot-issue phase combined from their forum posts. NCSoft is probably going to wait for Wildstar to get its megaservers and probably Drop 3 in before they kick off advertisement again or some kind of free-trial giveaway. No point in doing so and having people arriving on the abandoned servers only to discover people are packing into a few of them now and leaving little to nothing behind. And I'm sure that, if Drop 3 is any kind of success and the forum mood improves at all, they'll pounce on the opportunity. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's true, but not even being able to use the AH is a tad too much of a lock. I hate playing games with restrictions and I know many feel the same way as me. | |} ---- Madda will gladly take not being able to use the AH / own property over tighter restrictions any day. | |} ---- I know many that don't. | |} ---- What the...? I didnt know that lol but I havent thought about giving them away atm it would deliver a bad experience so I rather thought about waiting but after this I keep them forever as it seems. Translates to me into "Please don't spread the word, we don't like new costumers!" just facepalm... | |} ---- That part does suck I'll agree, but I'm just speaking more to the fact that since it is a freemium model and the games the new kid on the block it gives it a huge population boost. Me personally I gave it a genuine good try..and eh...i just couldnt, not the game for me. I think that a great idea might be that when they introduce the protostar dungeon for level 10 players they could do free trial accounts with restrictions that go up to level 15. They get to try a dungeon, an adventure, experience housing, and the other general stuff. | |} ---- I suggested previously that they'd change it, but nothing has been done so far as we can see :/ I do agree tho, at this point people would be put off the game probably, but I see people asking for Guest Passes/trials on reddit very frequently. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- that's the whole reason why. So you invite people you know, who are more likely to stay because you're playing the game too. Rather then random strangers who are inherently less likely to stick around because they may not have any connection to people already playing. | |} ---- If you read the posts you would know that all my friends are/have already played WildStar, so they are just being wasted not being used. | |} ---- I think this would be the best way to go. Given history as far as wow, it will get its normal boast from X-Pac then Die down. It would seem wise to wait a bit instead of trying to go head on against the Monster. | |} ---- That doesn't change the reason behind them doing it like they did. | |} ---- What makes my friends any less likely to bot than a random stranger I see at GameStop asking about WildStar? In either situation I shouldn't be held responsible for what this person does. | |} ---- Well I'd assume you know if your friend is likely to do that or not, where as you can't say the same for the person at GameStop... I'm all for some sort of trial system that doesn't involve the buddy code, and I honestly think the buddy code is a bad deal compared to other systems out there. Ones that help your friend catch up to you, or provide some sort of benefit if they subscribe. But I understand why they did what they did, so people would invite someone they think is likely to stick around rather then just posting codes on some website for random strangers to use. | |} ---- Their 'reason/purpose' is to get more players into the game. There is really no point in having the guest passes locked to ones account, especially since I've seen CRB staff give out a 'trial' code so now and again on reddit when people been asking. They want/need more people in the game, Guest Passes not being used is a waste, simple as. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's like a slap in the face to the present people playing. It's like saying, 'We know it's buggy and we don't want new players to experience it, but it's okay that you are until we get it sorted'. | |} ---- ---- They don't want to get more players into the game when they know we are struggling with actually playing the game because of lack of players. Yeah it feels like a slap. | |} ---- I can agree with you here, to some extent. At least they acknowledge there are problems instead of what BW did at the beginning of SWToR "it's probably your computer, our game is fine". | |} ---- I agree they are acknowledging the problem. But I think they are going about it the wrong way since it's putting the current players off when they can't play the end game properly. I've read so many threads where people ask what other people are doing and that they only log on to log off again. | |} ---- After reading the Nexus Report today, I have renewed faith in Drop 3 and beyond. I would suggest you unsub and wait until Drop 3. Come back 1 week after Drop 3 and if the game isn't where you want it, I will personally pay for that re-sub fee. I have complete confidence in Carbine as of today. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't want to unsub, I want to play the game. That's my point as well though, your saying it's better to unsub for these months now, that's really really bad and not a solution at all. With that mentality they may as well shut the game down for a couple of months and "re-launch" it with Drop 3, freeze it so players subscriptions can resume at that point. | |} ---- The game isn't where we want it, and the game isn't where the devs want it. That's a fact that cannot be argued. Their solution is Drop 3, they have gone 'all-in' for it and it will be what we want. | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't mind that. That'll at least make it so my 15 bucks didn't just go down the drain because I was a day late in cancelling my sub. I thought maybe I'd at least get to experience the Halloween event (I love me some Halloween), but even that's that happening now. Shame, really. Hopefully Drop 3 resurrects the game. I'm still on the fence on it. While the rune changes are greatly needed, there didn't seem to be a whole lot of actual content going into drop 3 that'll last 3 months till the next drop. I get the concept behind wanting to wait till everything is fixed and polished before allowing people to try out the game, but I didn't really hear any complaints from people over the first 20 levels or so of gameplay. So adding a trial that caps out at level 15, which would let trial players experience the housing content too, wouldn't be a bad idea. Then again, we're still a month or more out before drop 3. So if those trial players end up subscribing and make it to level 50 before the drop lands, then that'll be a problem. | |} ---- Others said the same about this game so to each it's own. | |} ---- How do you think they should be going about it? Not fixing the bugs at all? Having a bunch of people get trial accounts for a game that is buggy? I suppose a bunch of bug fix patches now rather then waiting for Drop 3 could be an option. But given the number of them I'd say it's better to get them all in a known good build then try to send them out piecemeal. | |} ---- ---- ----